Learning Is My Strong Point
by AleMent
Summary: Big Billy?" Blossom was puzzled. It's not everyday one of your enemies is at the front door, crying and asking for help. On such a trivial matter too! Big BillyxBlossom Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls.


There was a loud knock on the Utonium household's door. Blossom looked up sharply from her book. Who could be knocking at this hour? Okay, granted, it _was_ only three in the afternoon, but she didn't get that many visitors.

Blossom weighed out the pros and cons of answering the door. It could be a villain, using a subtle, up-front approach to attack her. But what if it was an emergency and they were trying to be polite?! Should she go get the Professor from his laboratory, her sisters from their room, or should she just answer it herself to save time? Decisions, decisions.

Even if it was a villain, she would be able to handle herself just fine. Carefully floating to the door, she opened the door slowly.

"…Big Billy?" Oddly enough, the blubbery form of Big Billy was in front of her.

"Oh, hel-lo pink Powdapuff." Blossom lowered her eyes at his speech. What a stupid boy.

"What are you doing here? Why are you all alone?" It was puzzling; usually the Gangrene Gang traveled in packs of at _least_ two.

"Duh, I come to see the pink Powdapuff!" Very puzzling, indeed. Blossom decided simplicity would be best for this situation.

"Well, why are you all alone?" she spoke slowly, making sure to pronounce all of her words perfectly.

Then something even odder happened. The green skinned teen's lip trembled. His shoulders shook. His knees knocked. Then he started to _wail. _He was crying louder than Bubbles when she looses her toys! Oh my, did he just fall to the floor?! Blossom was officially freaked and annoyed. So much for simplicity.

Blossom sighed and lifted the sad sack into her house. Big Billy is far too stupid to devise a plan on his own. She decided something must actually be wrong. Though, it probably isn't much. It is just Big Billy after all. He's just a lackey of some of the least threatening villains in Townsville.

"Uh, what's wrong?" She said, patting his back, it was all a bit awkward. Sympathy wasn't her strong point. That's Bubbles area of expertise.

He sobbed a few more times before he answered. "Ace an-an Snake an-uh Autoro sa-says dat I'm too stupids to be part of da gang!" Blossom noted that he had stopped crying. She also shook her head at him. She knew the Gangrene Gang were only teasing, Big Billy was so sensitive. It was still peculiar that Big Billy came to her house, she thought that he was scared of her; she had beaten him up a lot.

"Big Billy, why did you come here?" She figured he was calm enough to answer.

"'Cause I thought dat da pink Powdapuff could teach me smarts stuff! You are very smart pink Powdapuff, I think dat you're even smarter den Leader!" Blossom smiled a bit. Saying she was smarter than Ace, wasn't really saying much at all, but it was a lot coming from Big Billy. It was sweet that he thought that about her. But Blossom just didn't have time to teach Big Billy proper speech right now, her book was just getting good!

"I'm sorry Big Billy, but I don't have time right now." Bib Billy looked a little upset, but then his eyes lit up.

"Well how 'bout some udder time den? That would be nuh-ice." His face was slightly red.

Blossom considered the offer. When she wasn't fighting crime, she only had three other hobbies, finishing her schoolwork, scientific experiments and reading. Maybe, just maybe, she could squeeze in some time. Crime had been slow lately. If she had Big Billy on her side, then maybe he would do fewer crimes. This could be beneficial.

"Alright." She agreed with a quick nod of her head.

"Oh thank you! Thank you pink Powdapuff!" Big Billy grabbed Blossom and started dancing with her. It was more like jumping for joy, since the house was shaking. Blossom giggled despite herself. This was highly inappropriate but a lot of fun! Big Billy swung her around in the air a few times, and then sat her back on the floor. He patted her head three times, making her bow completely fall off her head.

"You look nuh-ice with your hair down." He whispered. Blossom wondered faintly how he could see, his hair covered his eyes (excuse me, eye) after all. Her cheeks happened to flush slightly at the compliment.

"I should get back to da gang." He said, plodding towards the still open door.

"Learn another language before you come back, it will help with your speech." Blossom called, fixing the bow back into her hair. Big Billy walked back over to her again, looking confused.

"Chinese or French would be good. I know Chinese and Bubbles is teaching me French." Blossom assumed that's what he was wondering.

"Where am I supposed da learn a new lang-lang-language?" He stuttered on the long word. Blossom sighed again and decided that her book could wait.

"I'll teach you Chinese. I'll start now."

"Thank you again pink Powdapuff!" He leaned way over and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Blossom figured it wouldn't be so bad to have him around.


End file.
